EX DE VERDAD
by Lauris princess
Summary: Bella y Edward se aman demasiado, pero que pasaría si esa persona que tanto amas esta dejando de lado uno de sus más grandes sueños por ti, ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer? ¿Serías egoísta o lo dejarías en libertad para que tome esa gran oportunidad? Ya que de ello puede depender su futuro profesional.


**EX DE VERDAD**

Tanta gente me rodea y no puedo evitar sentirme tan sola, es doloroso despedirte de alguien que no quieres dejar ir, pero es más doloroso pedirle que se quede a tu lado e interrumpir su más grande anhelo, cuantas veces he deseado llamarte y pedirte que regreses, pero te amo demasiado como para ser egoísta y cortarte tus alas de libertad, yo no podía permitir que abandonaras la gran oportunidad que tenías delante de ti, sé que no debo pensar en ello porque me es más difícil olvidarte, pero tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos verdes, tu dulzura y tus abrazos me hacen mucha falta. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que te fuiste y aunque se me haya partido el corazón en mil pedazos, ahora sé que fue la mejor forma de demostrarte cuanto te amo…

 **2 años antes…**

La vida me sonríe, soy demasiado feliz, ya que pronto comenzaré la universidad junto a mi guapísimo novio de ojos verdes que me vuelve loca, hoy me acabo de enterar que fui admitida en la Universidad de Washington donde él estudia medicina, fue muy triste no ver a Edward en el instituto como siempre, eso es lo malo de ser 2 años menor que tu novio, pero afortunadamente estos dos años han pasado muy rápido, aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando se me declaro… Fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mike Newton, pero un día antes de la fiesta,Alice, que no es otra que mi mejor amiga y hermana de mi amor platónico se la pasó toda la tarde convenciéndome de ir a la dichosa fiesta.

 _Bella dime que vas a ir a la fiesta, por favor._

 _No Alice, ya te dije que no iré, además tú te la vas a pasar toda la noche pegada a Jasper, te olvidas de mí y yo me aburriré como una ostra._

 _No lo haré, por favor no insistas._

 _Por favor, anda ven conmigo a la fiesta._

 _No iré y punto._

 _¿Estás segura?_ Me dijo Alice como si con lo que me fuera a decir me haría cambiar de opinión.

 _Si ¿Por qué lo dices?_

 _Es que se me paso decirte que mi hermanito Edward al que tanto amas e idolatras ira la fiesta._

 _¡Cállate Alice! Te puede escuchar._

 _Que tiene, sería bueno que me escuchara para que así se les quite lo penosos a los dos y de una vez se hagan novios._

 _Como crees Alice, sabes perfectamente que yo no le gusto a Edward, solo me ve como la mejor amiga de su hermanita pequeña._

 _Claro que le gustas, bueno no me lo ha dicho abiertamente, pero tengo ojos y me doy cuenta de cómo se te queda viendo cada vez que vienes._

 _Ya deja de alucinar con eso, aunque muera por él, dudo que él quiera estar conmigo, ya te dije que solo es tu imaginación._

 _No son alucinaciones, además algo me dice que terminaras de novia con mi hermano, ya lo veras o sino me dejo de llamar Alice Cullen._

 _Bueno dejemos este tema, porque cada vez que hablas así me das miedo._

 _Entonces ¿Si iras a la fiesta? Anda di que sí, además puede que logres tener una conversación con mi hermano y pues… No se… A lo mejor le puedas robar un beso y si no funciona que lo dudo, le echas la culpa al alcohol._

 _¡Estás loca! Además tú y tu hermano saben que no tomo._

 _Pues le dices que te equivocaste de vaso y ya._

 _¡Ay Alice! Tú nunca vas a cambiar._

 _Pero así me quieres, así que no te quejes, por cierto, tienes que venir aquí para arreglarnos para la fiesta._

 _No Alice, no vendré a una de tus sesiones de Barbie Bella, sabes que odio tanta producción, además es una simple fiesta._

 _Si, será una simple fiesta, pero en esa fiesta estará mi hermano, claro si quieres conquistarlo o prefieres que otra lo conquiste._

Me quede sin palabras para rebatir a Alice.

 _Me lo suponía, entonces te veo mañana a las 3:00 pm._

 _Pero Alice, la fiesta empieza a las 8:00 pm, es mucho tiempo._

 _No me contradigas, te veo mañana a las 3:00 pm y no se hable más._

 _Está bien Alice, nos vemos mañana._

Al día siguiente llegue puntual a la casa de Alice, porque si llego tarde se pone insoportable y luego me la cobra con una salida de todo el día de compras y eso sí que es una pesadilla para mí, así que toque la puerta y espere a que la duende de mi amiga me abriera, pero no fue así, ya que me abrió el ser más hermoso que roba mis pensamientos.

 _Hola Edward._ Me quede embobada viéndolo.

 _Hola Bella._

Me saludo con un tierno beso en la comisura de mis labios y luego en mi mejilla tardando más de lo normal y como siempre no puede evitar sonrojarme pero a la vez extrañarme, ya que nunca me había saludado de esa manera.

 _Pasa por favor, Alice no está pero me comento que llega en media hora ¿Quieres algo de tomar mientras esperas?_ Dijo muy nervioso.

 _Si claro, agua estaría bien._

 _Ok, te la traigo en un momento._

Ya en la cocina…

 _Edward que tonto eres, te delataste solo, como te atreviste a darle 2 besos_ -Dijo recriminándose- _Pero si es tan bella que no lo puede evitar, si tan solo no fuera tan cobarde y le dijera lo que siento por ella, pero no puedo es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y si no salen bien las cosas, no lo mejor es callarme esto y ya._

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que apenas logre escuchar la voz de Bella.

 _Edward ¿Estás bien?_

 _Si, ya voy._

 _Lo siento, pero es que tardaste demasiado y como no hacías ruido pensé que te había pasado algo._

 _No, discúlpame tú a mí, lo que pasa es que cambiaron los vasos de lugar y no los encontraba._ -Pensando- _Que escusa tan más patética._

 _No te preocupes suele pasar, gracias por el agua._

 _No tienes nada que agradecer, bueno pues mientras llega Alice ¿Qué me cuentas?_

 _Pues nada en especial, ya sabes con mis clases de guitarra y piano._

 _¿Tomas clases de guitarra y piano?_

 _Si ¿No lo sabias? Yo pensé que Alice te había comentado algo._

 _No me ha dicho nada al respecto._

 _¡Ay que tonta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? Pues tú no le interesas en lo más mínimo, solo está siendo cortes en lo que llega su hermana._ –Pensé con un poco de desilusión-

Se produjo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, pero Edward decidió romperlo.

 _¿Y ya sabes qué carrera estudiaras y a que universidad irás?_

 _Estudiare música, aún no he decidido a que universidad ir, pero mientras tanto tomo los cursos de guitarra, piano y canto que pueda para perfeccionarlos._

 _¿Cantas?_ Me pregunto muy interesado.

 _Este si… ¿Y tú donde estudiarás? Ya que Alice me ha comentado que quieres ser doctor como tu papá._

 _Si, la verdad la medicina me apasiona mucho y hasta ahora estudiaré en la universidad de Washington, además esa universidad también tiene un excelente programa para los que quieren estudiar música._

 _¿En serio? No lo sabía._

 _Pues chécalo, a lo mejor te interesa._ –Ojala se anime a ir a la misma universidad que yo, así podré seguir viéndola- _Por cierto, te puedo pedir un favor._

 _Ehhh… Si claro._

 _¿Podrías cantarme algo?_

 _¡Ay no! ¡Cómo crees, qué vergüenza!_

 _Ándale, por favor, me gustaría escuchar tu voz._

 _Es que soy muy penosa._

 _Deberías quitarte la pena, ya que si te piensas dedicar a esto…_ Me dijo tratando de convencerme.

 _Tienes toda la razón._ Y lo consiguió.

 _Mira, si tú me cantas aunque sea un pedacito de una canción, yo te toco una pieza en el piano ¿Qué dices?_

Bella se quedó pensando mientras se mordía su labio.

 _Bella no te muerdas ese labio, que estoy a punto de comérmelo a besos, aunque después pienses que soy un pervertido._ –Pensó Edward-

 _Está bien, te voy a cantar una canción que acabo de terminar de componer, así me dices que tal me quedo._

 _Está bien._ Me dijo muy emocionado.

 _Solo voy por mi guitarra que la tengo en la camioneta._

En la camioneta…

 _Por Dios, como se me ocurre cantarle esa canción, espero que no se dé cuenta de que estoy loca por él, ni modo ya no puedo echarme para atrás._

Al regresar me acomode en el sillón y Edward se quedó en frente de mi muy emocionado.

 _Bueno Edward, tienes suerte porque no suelo cantar mis composiciones._

 _Pues que privilegio, muchas gracias._ Me dijo mirándome con brillo especial que jamás le había visto, lo cual me sonrojo.

 _Bueno, esta canción se llama Hasta que llegaste tú*_

Comencé a tocar mi guitarra y no pude evitar ver el rostro de Edward mientras cantaba.

No sé bien como llegaste tú  
alborotando todo aquí en mi vida  
y ahora mi vida eres tú  
no sé bien si has entendido o no  
o sueles ser un masoquista  
no quiero compartir mi corazón

Oh no, oh no

Por no saber negarte un beso  
y ¿Ahora qué?

No sé, no sé qué está pasando  
ya ves me estoy enamorando  
un descuido un segundo  
y mi plan perdió su rumbo  
no sé, no sé qué estoy pensando  
si yo no te estaba buscando  
era dueña de mi mundo  
hasta que llegaste tú

No sé bien como apagar la luz  
de tantas velas encendidas  
quizás hoy quiero que me alumbres tú,  
no sé bien si vas hacer mi cruz  
o la mejor de mis conquistas  
no sé si eres error o eres virtud

Oh no, oh no

Por no saber negarte un beso  
y ¿Ahora qué?

No sé, no sé qué está pasando  
ya ves me estoy enamorando  
un descuido un segundo  
y mi plan perdió su rumbo  
no sé, no sé qué estoy pensando  
si yo no te estaba buscando  
era dueña de mi mundo  
hasta que llegaste tú

Quien iba a imaginar  
frente a frente respirar  
quiero arriesgar esta vida  
tan solo a tu suerte  
no quiero despertar  
sentir que ya no estás  
hoy eres tú  
solo tú solo tú solo tú...

No sé, no sé qué está pasando  
ya ves me estoy enamorando  
un descuido un segundo  
y mi plan perdió su rumbo  
no sé, no sé qué estoy pensando  
si yo no te estaba buscando  
era dueña de mi mundo  
hasta que llegaste tú

No sé, no sé qué está pasando  
ya ves me estoy enamorando  
un descuido un segundo  
y mi plan perdió su rumbo  
no sé, no sé qué estoy pensando  
si yo no te estaba buscando  
era dueña de mi mundo  
hasta que llegaste tú.

 _¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gusto? O de plano, la dejo enterrada y olvidada._

 _¡Wow! Cantas hermoso Bella, la canción me parece muy bonita y espero que algún día puedas grabarla._

 _Muchas gracias._

 _Tienes un gran don para componer, sigue haciéndolo por favor._

 _Claro, tengo varias canciones en mi cuaderno, espero que algún día vean la luz._

 _Y lo harán, si son igual de geniales que esta._

 _Ay Edward si supieras que tú inspiraste esta canción el día que te conocí._ –Pensó Bella-

 _Bueno ahora yo cumpliré mi parte del trato… ¿Vamos al piano?_

 _Vamos._

Edward comenzó a tocar mi canción favorita.

 _Claro de Luna, esa es mi favorita._

 _La mía también._

Edward volteo su mirada a las teclas y yo me quede embobada viendo su perfil, era tan hermoso, el corazón me empezó a latir rápidamente, estábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja, hasta que…

 _¡Hola familia ya llegue!_

Llego Alice e interrumpió el maravilloso ambiente que teníamos.

 _¡Hola Bella! Qué bueno que ya llegaste._

 _Si, ya tengo bastante tiempo esperándote._

 _Y por lo que veo, estás… Muy bien acompañada._

Ambos se quedaron muy nerviosos y sonrojados.

 _Yo… Este… Me tengo que ir a hacer una cosa pendiente que tenía, nos vemos al rato._

 _Perfecto hermanito y nosotras nos vamos a poner guapas._

Ya en la habitación…

 _Veo que te la estabas pasando muy bien con mi hermano ¿Ya lo besaste?_

 _Pues si me la estaba pasando muy bien hasta que llegaste y obvio que no lo he besado._

 _¿No lo besaste? Por Dios Bella, entonces no sirvió de nada perder media hora de nuestro tiempo para arreglarnos._

 _Entonces, tú lo planeaste._

 _¡Pues si! Tenía que darles un empujoncito para ver si así se deciden de una buena vez._

 _Alice sabes que tu hermano no me ve de la misma manera que yo lo veo a él, por favor no insistas, no quiero hacer el ridículo, prefiero ser su amiga y por lo menos verlo en la escuela o cada vez que venga a tu casa, mejor dejémoslo así._

 _Está bien, pero escucha bien mis palabras, tú vas a tener un noviazgo muy bonito con mi hermano, algo me lo dice, ya verás._

 _¡Alice!_

 _Está bien, prometo no seguir con esto, pero con una condición, que no vas a quejarte de nada._

 _¡Alice!_

 _¡Bella!_

 _¡Ay! Está bien, prometo no seguir con lo de mi hermano._ -Dijo Alice cruzando los dedos y al darse la vuelta dice en voz baja- _Por ahora._

 _Muy bien y yo prometo no quejarme ¿Qué dijiste?_

 _Nada, anda apúrate a bañarte que se nos hará más tarde._

 _Ya voy._

Tres horas después, Alice se estaba dando los últimos retoques, yo ya estaba lista esperando a mi amiga, aun no agarraba el valor de verme al espejo.

 _¿Y tú no piensas verte al espejo y ver lo guapa que quedaste? Cualquiera de esa fiesta se va a quedar impactado con solo verte, lo único es que mi hermano se pondrá verde de coraje._

 _¡Alice! Enqué quedamos._

 _Perdón no lo puedo evitar, ya ven y ve lo hermosa que estás._

Cuando me vi al espejo no podría creer que ese reflejo era el mío, estaba irreconocible, Alice me dio un vestido negro corto que me llegaba a las rodillas, era tipo halter y de encaje con tonos verde esmeralda, llevaba unos tacones cerrados del mismo color del vestido y lo mejor de todo es que no eran demasiado altos, se compadeció de mí, de peinado me hizo un semirecogido lateral con ondas y de maquillaje uso una sobra verde esmeralda que la combino con un smokey en color negro, un rubor muy natural y en los labios un color rosa un poco más intenso que el tono natural de los míos.

 _Wow, Alice te quedo increíble, no me reconozco._

 _No digas bobadas, no hice gran cosa, tú eres hermosa, ya te lo había dicho._

 _Muchas gracias amiga._

 _No tienes nada que agradecer, además si con esto no conquistas a mi hermano, por lo menos lo dejaras embobado._

 _Alice ya vámonos._

 _Ok, entonces no hagamos esperar a mi hermano, por cierto ¿Le avisaste a Charlie que te quedarás a dormir en mi casa?_

 _Si le dije, además tú te encargaste de confirmar con él ¿O no?_

 _Sí, bueno vámonos porque mi hermano ya me mandó un mensaje de que nos espera._

Ya estábamos por bajar cuando me acorde de mi celular.

 _Espera Alice, se me olvido mi celular en tu cuarto, déjame voy por él._

 _Si, te espero en la sala._

 _Muy bien._

En la sala…

 _Hola hermanito, ya estamos listas, solo esperamos que baje Bella porque olvido su celular en mi cuarto._

 _Ok._

 _Hermano puedes esperar a Bella en la escalera mientras yo voy a dejar los regalos a la cajuela del volvo._

 _Ok, yo la espero._

 **Edward POV**

 _Estaba ansioso de volver a ver a Bella pero a la vez estaba muy nervioso, porque pasamos una tarde maravillosa, como desee que la canción fuera para mí._

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche los tacones de Bella y no puede evitar voltear, pero me quede impactado al verla, estaba preciosa, solo pude decir…

 _Wow, que guapa te ves._

 _Muchas gracias Edward._ Contesto Bella muy sonrojada.

Ambos estaban embelesados hasta que llego Alice nuevamente a interrumpir.

 _Chicos ya es hora, se nos hará tarde._

 _Si Alice, las espero en el coche._ Salí de la sala lo más rápido que pude y avergonzado de que mi hermana me haya sorprendido comiéndome a Bella con la mirada.

 **Bella POV**

 _Te lo dije Bella, dejaste a mi hermano en la baba total._

 _¿Cómo crees?_

 _¿Por qué nunca me quieres creer?_

 _Ya vámonos mejor antes de que me arrepienta de ir a esa fiesta._

 _Ok._

El trayecto fue un poco incómodo y demasiado silencioso, hasta que Edward decidió poner un poco de música, lo cual agradecí, yo aprovechaba a verlo de reojo, se veía muy guapo. Al llegar a la casa de Mike, Jasper se encontraba esperándonos en la puerta, más bien, esperando a Alice.

 _Hola pequeña, estás bellísima._

 _Muchas gracias mi amor._

 _Bella que te parece si mejor entramos y dejamos a este par de tortolos._

 _Si, está bien… Te veo adentro Alice._

 _Ok._

El ambiente estaba muy divertido, ya casi todos estaban bailando, fuimos a saludar al festejado.

 _Hola Mike, muchas felicidades._ Le dije dándole un abrazo de felicitaciones y su regalo, pero él me retuvo más del tiempo del necesario, me soltó cuando Edward le hablo para felicitarlo.

 _Muchas gracias, por cierto Bella, estas guapísima._

 _Gracias Mike._ Agradecísonrojándome por la incomodidad del momento.

 _Bueno, Bella te parece si regresamos con Alice._ Dijo Edward un poco serio y no dejaba de ver a Mike.

 _Si claro, nos vemos después Mike._

 _Ok, pero antes de que te vayas, prométeme que bailaras conmigo por lo menos una canción._

 _Mike, sabes que yo no bailo._

 _Ándale Bella, hoy es mi cumpleaños._

 _No te prometo nada._

 _Nos vamos, Alice ya me mandó un mensaje preguntando donde estamos._

 _Bueno nos vemos después._

 _Ok._

Edward me agarro de la mano y me llevo lejos de Mike, sentí como una especie de electricidad con su contacto, pero también me extraño su actitud, sé que no le cae muy bien pero no es para tanto. Me la pase platicando con él, ya que Alice me dejo abandonada con su hermano, yo no sé porque insiste en que ambos nos queremos y no nos damos cuenta, pero esta ya me las pagara después.

Ya eran poco más de la 1 de la mañana…

 _Edward, ahorita regreso, necesito ir al baño._

 _Ok, mientras regresas, yo voy por algo de tomar ¿Quieres algo?_

 _Si, por favor, un refresco estaría bien._

 _Perfecto._

 _Gracias._

Me fui al baño y para mi mala suerte había más gente esperando, así que tarde más tiempo, cuando por fin salí, regrese con Edward pero me quede de piedra al verlo con Tanya, la capitana de las porristas, sabía que moría por mi Edward, pero jamás la vi tener contacto con él, sentí que la sangre me hervía, me puse demasiado celosa, pero cuando vi que ella lo abrazo e intento besarlo me hizo perder la cabeza e hice la peor estupidez.

 _Mike qué bueno que te encontré, vamos a bailar la canción que me pediste, porque estoy a punto de irme._ Le dije disimulando mi irritación.

 _Si claro, vamos._

 _Pero por aquel lado, así no pierdo de vista mi bolsa._

 _Ok._

Para eso empezó una canción muy movida y Mike se pegó a mi más de la cuenta, cosa que me hizo sentir incomoda, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de todo esto, solo yo y mis arrebatos, pues ni modo, terminando esta canción me desapareceré para no volverme a topar con Mike en lo que resta de la noche, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí una mirada que me provoco un escalofrío en la columna que me hizo voltear y vi a Edward tan enojado y serio, jamás le había visto así, pero cuando volví a quedar frente a Mike, vi que me sonrió muy melosoy se fue acercándose a mí muy lentamente.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo Mike?_

 _¿Que no es obvio Bella? Voy a besarte._

 _¿Qué?_

Me quede paralizada, solo vi como cerraba sus ojos y se acercaba cada vez más, yo solo pensaba, no lo hagas, no lo hagas, Bella aléjate de él, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo no estaban conectados, estaba a nada de pegar su asquerosa boca a la mía, no podía creer que mi primer beso fuera con el baboso de Mike, solo pude cerrar mis ojos esperando que terminara rápido, pero solo sentí un jalón y la voz de un Edward muy enojado.

 _¡No te atrevas a besarla!_

 _¿Qué te pasa Cullen? Metete en tus asuntos._

 _Pues no voy a permitir que toques a Bella, ella es… Es… La mejor amiga de mi hermana._

Escuchar eso me partió el corazón en mil pedazos, pero también me hizo enfurecer.

 _¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?_

 _¿Me preguntas por qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio Bella? ¡Te iba a besar!_

 _¿Y eso qué? ¡A ti que te importa! ¡Yo puedo hacer de mi vida lo que quiera, tú no eres nada mío, para que te pongas sobre protector conmigo!_

 _Bella yo…_

 _Bella nada, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera como tú haces lo que quieras con tu vida, tú estabas acaramelado con Tanya y nadie te dijo algo._

 _Bella,tú me importas mucho._

 _¿Te importo? Por favor, sabes… Mejor dejemos las cosas así, ya me voy y me voy sola._

Salícorriendo de la casa, iba tan enojada y despotricando…

 _¿Cómo se atreve a decirme esas cosas? No se da cuenta de que me lastima._ No aguante más y me puse a llorar, mientras caminaba hacia la avenida para buscar un taxi que me llevara a casa, lo bueno es que tengo una copia de las llaves de mi casa escondidas en una maceta del jardín por cualquier cosa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Mike…

 _No te vuelvas a acercar a Bella ¿Me escuchaste?_

 _Está bien, ya no lo hare._

Edward fue por la bolsa de Bella y salió tras ella.

 _Bella espera, no te vayas, tenemos que hablar._

 _Déjame en paz Edward…_

 _Espera por favor._

 _No me molestes, para eso tienes a tu hermanita para celarla todo lo que quieras._

 _Bella detente por favor,_

 _¿Quieres hablar? Pues hablemos entonces._

 _Bella no sé por dónde empezar, yo…_

 _Edward, si no me vas a decir nada, será mejor que me vaya._

Me di la vuelta y seguí despotricando hasta lo que no, cuando de repente, Edward tomo mi mano, me jalo y sin más me beso, mis piernas me temblaban, tarde un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente le correspondí, era mucho mejor que en mis sueños, todo iba tan bien hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarnos y tuvimos que separarnos, pero Edward pego su frente a la mía…

 _Que no te das cuenta que estaba reventando de celos._ Me dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

 _¿Celos? Pero…_

 _Si Bella, celos, ven vamos a sentarnos a aquella banca para platicar._

 _Está bien._

Nos acercamos a la banca del jardín de los Newton.

 _Bella la verdad no sé por dónde empezar, la verdad estoy muy nervioso._

 _Todo esto es muy confuso, pero antes ¿Me puedes pasar mi bolsa por favor?_

 _Sí, claro._

 _Gracias, antes de comenzar, ten este pañuelo para que te limpies la boca, se quedó todo mi labial embarrado._ Le dije toda sonrojada.

 _Si, muchas gracias._ Me contesto igual de sonrojado que yo.

 _Ahora sí ¿Me puedes decir que fue todo esto?_

 _Bella, veras yo… yo he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _¿Enamorado de mí? No puede ser posible._

 _¿Por qué no?_

 _Es que mírate Edward, tú eres muy guapo y yo soy muy… muy simple, además hay tantas chicas guapas en la escuela que…_

 _Bella no digas eso, tu eres muy guapa, además a mí nadie me interesa más que tú y no eres igual a ellas, yo creo que por eso me gustas mucho, porque todas las chicas que he conocido son unas engreídas que sienten que ni el suelo las merece y eso no me gusta. Tú eres amable con todos, divertida y no te preocupas por el que dirán los demás, pero lo que más me encanta de ti son tus hermosos ojos y tus adorables sonrojos, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí verte morder tu labio, cada vez que haces eso me dan unas ganas de besarte._

 _No sé qué decir…_

 _Antes que digas algo déjame terminar por favor, de hecho la plática que tuvimos ayer me hizo enamorarme más de ti, no sabes la ilusión de que me dijeras que la canción que me cantaste ayer era dedicada para mí, yo sé que esto es muy abrumador y puede que tu no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero no te preocupes, si tú quieres podemos ser amigos, yo puedo conformarme solo con eso y…_

No lo deje que dijera nada más, lo interrumpí con un beso…

 _No digas eso, de que podemos ser amigos, porque yo no puedo y no quiero ser tu amiga, Edward tú también me gustas y mucho._

 _¿En serio?_

 _Si ¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de mí?_

 _Desde que pisaste mi casa por primera vez, el día que te abrí y te vi mi mundo cambio._

 _¡Pero Edward eso fue hace 6 años!_

 _¿Por qué crees que no acepte salir con nadie en todo este tiempo?_

 _No lo sé._

 _Porque sentía que te traicionaba._

 _Yo también llevo enamorada de ti desde esa vez que me abriste la puerta, yo tenía 6 años y tú 8 años, de hecho la única que se dio cuenta fue Alice._

 _¿Alice?_

 _Si, para ella no fuimos nada disimulados, ella me dijo que éramos tan transparentes y que no podía creer que aún no lo hayamos notado, pero yo no le creí, pensaba que solo quería que su mejor amiga se convirtiera en su cuñada, además la canción que te cante la inspiraste tú._

 _¿En serio?_

 _Si, tú has inspirado varias canciones que ya te enseñare después._

 _Es una promesa…_

 _Sí, es una promesa._

Nos quedamos abrazados por mucho tiempo, hasta que Edward rompió el maravilloso ambiente que nos rodeaba.

 _Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _Por supuesto que sí, te quiero…_

 _Yo también te quiero mucho…_

Nos volvimos a besar demostrándonos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta…

 _Jasper ¿puedes ver a Bella por algún lugar? Es que ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos, sino mis padres nos castigaran a Edward y a mí._

 _No la veo, mira ahí esta Newton, vamos a preguntarle si la ha visto._

 _Si, espero que esos dos no se hayan ido sin mí por dejarlos solos al quedarme contigo._

 _Mike ¿Has visto a Bella?_ Pregunto Jasper.

 _Ya tiene rato que salió, no sé qué le paso a tu hermano Edward, ella estaba bailando conmigo y de la nada nos separó, Bella salió corriendo y tú hermano detrás de ella._

 _¡Ay por Dios! Gracias Mike, bueno nos tenemos que ir._

 _Ok, gracias por venir._

Jasper y Alice salieron de la casa buscándolos por los alrededores hasta que Alice los vio y no pudo evitar reírse.

 _¿Qué tienes Alice? ¿Por qué te estas riendo?_

 _Jajajaja… Lo sabía, mira quienes están allá._

 _¡Bella y Edward besándose!_ Jasper se sorprendió, en su vida jamás creyó ver eso posible.

 _Pues creo que mis ruegos fueron escuchados, me da pena molestarlos pero tenemos que irnos._

 _Bella, Edward, disculpen la interrupción… pero tenemos que irnos._ Pero no lo escucharon.

 _¡Bella! ¡Edward!_ Grito Alice, lo que provoco que se separaran muy avergonzados.

 _Alice, yo…_ Dije muy nerviosa y avergonzada.

 _Bella, no digas nada, ya era hora que se dijeran todo lo que sienten y yo no puede estar más que feliz por ustedes, pero ¿Ya son novios, verdad?_

 _Si Alice, Bella y yo ya somos novios._

 _¡Yuhuuuu!_

 _Chicos, lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos, ya es muy tarde y nos castigaran a todos, por cierto, amigo puedes darme un aventón a mi casa, es que mi coche está en el taller y vine en taxi._

 _Claro, pues vámonos entonces…_

Así fue como Edward y yo nos hicimos novios, desde entonces hemos sido felices, claro hemos tenido una que otra pelea como en todas las relaciones, pero siempre terminábamos arreglándonos. Ahorita voy camino al departamento de Edward para decirle las buenas noticias, lo bueno es que me dio una copia de su llave por cualquier cosa.

Al llegar encontré su puerta semi abierta, así que no tuve la necesidad de usar su llave, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche una plática entre mi novio y su amigo Emmett, a quien conoció en la facultad de medicina.

 _¿Edward ya le dijiste a Bella?_

 _¿Sobre qué?_

 _No te hagas que no sabes de qué te hablo._

 _Si te refieres a la beca, no, aun no le he dicho nada._

 _Pero ¿Por qué?_

 _Porque no pienso tomarla._

 _¿No la vas a tomar? ¡Por Dios Edward! Es una beca completa para estudiar en una de las mejores facultades, además estamos hablando de tu futuro, si estudias ahí, tendrás las puertas abiertas de cualquier hospital._

 _Si lo sé, créeme que me encantaría, pero no puedo dejar a Bella sola, no sabes la ilusión que tiene de que estudiemos en la misma universidad, no puedo hacerle esto._

 _Edward yo creo que si le dices a Bella, ella te entenderá, sé que te ama y te esperara, además recuerdo cuando me dijiste al inicio de la carrera que uno de tus mayores sueños era ganarte esa beca, te esforzaste y lo conseguiste._

 _Lo sé, pero se te olvida que son 2 años fuera de estados unidos, si me voy a Londres no podré regresar ni siquiera en las vacaciones, ya que tengo que hacer servicio social en los hospitales en compensación por la beca, no tendré ni tiempo para llamarla y no quiero que se ponga triste, además el huso horario no nos ayudará en nada, así que no la tomare, ya lo decidí, me voy a quedar con Bella._

 _Piénsalo bien Edward, aun tienes 15 días para darle tu respuesta de aceptación al Imperial College London._

No me di cuenta de que ya estaba llorando, sentí un vacío en mi estómago, por lo que me fui antes de que se dieran cuenta de que había escuchado su conversación, me la pase toda la tarde llorando, Edward me estuvo llamando toda la tarde pero no tuve el valor de contestarle, así que le mande un mensaje.

 _Amor, no te preocupes, estoy en mi casa, no me he sentido bien desde la mañana, necesito dormir un poco._

 _¿Quieres que vaya?_

 _No, por favor, no es necesario, mejornos vemos mañana._

 _¿Estás segura?_

 _Si, te mando un beso, cuídate y nos vemos mañana, por cierto si me quede en la Universidad de Washington, ya festejaremos después._

 _Está bien amor, muchas felicidades, si necesitas algo solo avísame y voy para allá._

 _Ok, gracias por todo._

Seguí llorando hasta que el cansancio me venció. Ya entrada la madrugada vi varios mensajes en mi celular, todos de él. Solo mande uno para que no se preocupara.

 _Amor ya estoy bien, lo siento por contestar hasta ahora, pero me acabo de despertar, comeré algo y me volveré a dormir, te amo._

 _Gracias por avisar, ya podré dormir tranquilo, descansa y nos vemos mañana, besos. Te amo._

Al leer su Te amo no pude evitar llorar de nuevo, así que tome una decisión que nos partiría el corazón a ambos, pero era lo mejor…

 _No puedo permitir que dejes pasar esta gran oportunidad, es tu futuro y tu gran sueño, espero me perdones por lo que voy a hacer…_

Seguí llorando hasta que me volvió a vencer el sueño… Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano, me prepare mi desayuno, el cual no me comí, no tenía apetito, así que le mande un mensaje a Edward.

 _Hola Edward, necesito hablar contigo, ¿Nos vemos en tu departamento a las 11 am?_

 _Como que Edward, si tú siempre me dices amor o ¿Estas enojada conmigo?_

 _Platicamos bien al rato, no quiero que te regañe tu maestro, nos vemos al rato._

 _Ok, nos vemos en un rato, te mando besos y recuerda que te amo._

Me dolió terriblemente ser tan fría con él, pero era lo mejor… Cuando Edward llego yo ya estaba esperándolo dentro de su departamento.

 _Hola mi amor, disculpa la demora, pero es que el profesor se empezó a extender._ Me dijo acercándose para besarme en los labios, pero yo me voltee y recibí el beso en la mejilla.

 _No te preocupes, no llevo mucho esperándote._

 _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué rechazaste mi beso?_

 _Edward tenemos que hablar._ Dije lo más seria posible, tragándome el inmenso dolor que sentía en mi corazón.

 _Dime, te escucho._ Me dijo seriamente.

 _Edward yo… -_ Respire profundamente y me arme de valor- _Tenemos que terminar._

 _¿Qué? Amor es una broma ¿Verdad?_

 _No Edward, no es ninguna broma._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo que no te pareció? Solo dímelo para no volverlo a hacer, pero por favor no termines conmigo, yo te sigo amando._

 _No hiciste nada malo, es solo que yo ya no te amo._

Cuando le dije esa blasfemia, no aguanto más y se puso a llorar.

 _Bella si lo platicamos podemos solucionar cualquier problema._

 _No Edward, ya es muy tarde…_ Mas tardé en decir eso cuando Edward me abrazo y me beso, estuve a punto de rendirme y decirle todo, pero recordé el porqué de mi decisión, fue muy duro no corresponderle su beso.

 _Bella, no nos hagas esto por favor._

 _Lo siento Edward, no te quiero lastimar creándote esperanzas donde no las hay._ Dije separándome de él, tenía que salir rápidamente de ahí o terminaría derrumbándome.

Cuando me di la vuelta para irme, Edward me abrazo por detrás evitando mi salida.

 _Bella permíteme enamorarte otra vez, yo sé que si me dieras la oportunidad puedo lograrlo._

 _No Edward, es lo mejor para los dos, espero que algún día lo entiendas y me perdones, por favor suéltame, me tengo que ir._

 _No Bella._

 _Por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles._ Le dije soltándome de sus brazos.

 _Adiós Edward._

El ya no me contesto, cuando cerré su puerta solo logre escuchar como lloraba y tiraba todas las cosas que tenía a la mano, me sentí la peor de las mujeres.

 _Lo siento mi amor, espero que algún día logres perdonarme, pero es por tu bien, no puedo permitir que desaproveches esta gran oportunidad para ti._

Salí corriendo por las escaleras, tome un taxi rumbo a mi casa y me desarme.

 _Se encuentra bien señorita._

 _No, pero necesito llegar a mi casa, por favor._

 _Está bien._

 **Edward POV**

 _¿Por qué Bella? Si yo te amo tanto… Yo estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo por ti, regresa conmigo, mi niña…_ Edward lloro amargamente hasta que no pudo seguir derramando más lágrimas, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

 **Bella POV**

Llegue a mi casa y lo único que pude hacer fue llamar a Alice, solo ella tiene que saber las razones de mi decisión…

 _Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?_ Dijo una muy alegre Alice.

 _Muy mal amiga._ Le dije soltándome a llorar nuevamente.

 _¿Qué paso?_

 _Termine con Edward._

 _¿Qué tú hiciste qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _Puedes venir a mi casa y te cuento todo._

 _Si voy para allá, porque tienes que tener una excusa muy buena, sino te llevare de regreso con mi hermano de las orejas y no te soltare hasta que regresen._

 _Solo ven por favor…_

Cuando Alice colgó inmediatamente le marco a Jasper.

 _Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Más o menos._

 _¿Qué paso? Ya me estas preocupando._

 _No es nada sobre mí, pero necesito que me hagas un favor enorme._

 _Si claro._

 _Ve al departamento de Edward, por favor._

 _¿Para qué? Si a esta hora está en clases._

 _Ve a verlo por favor, es que Bella me hablo para decirme que acaba de terminar con él y seguramente estará muy mal._

 _¿Qué? No puede ser, pero si se aman mucho._

 _Eso es lo que no entiendo, Bella se encuentra muy mal, voy para su casa para que me cuente que paso, pero necesito que mi hermano no este solo._

 _Si, está bien, voy para allá y te aviso, para que no te quedes preocupada._

 _Muchas gracias amor, te mando muchos besos._

 _Igualmente preciosa._

Al poco rato Alice llegó a la casa de Bella.

 _¿Qué paso amiga?_

 _Alice, estoy destrozada…_ Le dije abrazando a mi mejor amiga y ella me dejo desahogarme.

 _Ahora si dime que paso, es que no logro entender._

 _Termine con él porque hoy me entere que Edward se ganó una beca para estudiar dos años en Londres._

 _¿Una beca? Pero si no nos ha dicho nada._

 _Ves lo que te digo, no le ha dicho a nadie porque nopiensa tomarla. Es una beca completa en el Imperial College London, según lo que escuche es una de las mejores universidades que cuenta con el mejor programa de medicina._

 _Bella, eso es una tontería, yo creo que si hablan pueden llegar a un acuerdo._

 _No amiga, escuche que él no la iba a tomar por mí, porque no quería dejarme sola y no lo puedo permitir, no me perdonaría que se perdiera una gran oportunidad como esa._

 _Bella por dios, no dejes a mi hermano._ Alice me estuvo rogando pero no me hizo cambiar de opinión.

 _Alice es lo mejor y no hay vuelta atrás._

 _¿Estás completamente segura?_

 _Completamente y por favor ni una palabra de esto a Edward._

 _Está bien, como tú quieras, pero espero que no te arrepientas._

 **Edward POV**

 _Edward ¿Puedo pasar hermano?_ Pregunto Jasper al llegar porque encontró su departamento abierto, pero como no recibió respuesta se metió.

Al entrar vio a Edward con una botella de tequila a la mitad.

 _Edward ¿Qué estás haciendo? Con esto no vas a solucionar nada, dame esa botella._

 _Nooo… Déjameee, quiero olvidarla._

 _Edward dame esa botella, por favor._

 _Nooo…_

 _Que me la des._ Jasper le arrebato la botella, en eso llego Emmett muy preocupado porque Edward no se había presentado a las dos últimas clases y el nunca faltaba.

 _Edward ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué faltaste a las clases?_ -Pregunto impresionado al ver a Jasper ahí- _¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces con esa botella?_

 _Se la acabo de quitar a Edward, ya se tomó todo esto._

 _¿Edward tomado? No puede ser ¿Por qué?_

 _Bella me dejo._ Le contesto demasiado triste y con signos de ebriedad.

 _¿Qué? Pero si ella te ama ¿Es una broma, verdad?_

 _Yo también quisiera que fuera una broma, Jasper dame esa botesha._

 _No te la voy a dar, ya tomaste demasiado._

 _¿Pero qué paso?_

 _No lo sé, yo me estoy preguntando que hice mal._

 _Te voy a preparar un café bien cargado para que se te pase esa borrachera y luego te acuestas a dormir._

 _No quiero café, yo sholo quiero a Bella de vuelta u olvidar, dame la botesha._

 _No, te tomaras el café y punto._ Jasper fue a la cocina y vació el contenido de la botella en el lavabo.

Después de mucho tiempo lograron que Edward se durmiera.

 _Tengo que ir a ver a Alice, para ver si Bella le dijo algo o logró hacerla entrar en razón, pero no quiero dejarlo solo._

 _No te preocupes, yo me quedo con él, es que no logro entender, si hasta ayer que vi a Bella se veía que lo amaba, hay algo raro en todo esto, porque no puedes dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana._

 _Tienes razón Emmett, bueno te lo encargo._

Cuando Jasper llego con Alice, ella le platico todo lo que Bella le dijo, pero esta le pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Emmett porque a él le costaba mantener la boca cerrada.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero al ver a Emmett y a Jasper en su casa se sacó de onda pero no dijo nada.

 _¡Hola chicos! Buenos días._

 _Buenos días Edward._ Contestaron al mismo tiempo.

 _Saben solo me baño y nos vamos a la universidad, en la noche tuve una horrible pesadilla en donde Bella me dejaba y…_ -Me les quede viendo y sus caras me lo dijeron todo- _No fue un sueño ¿Verdad?_

 _No amigo, lamentablemente todo fue verdad._ Me contesto Jasper.

 _Ve a hablar con ella, probablemente puedan arreglar las cosas._

 _No, así lo quiso ella, ni modo, tengo que aceptarlo. -_ Lo dije con toda la amargura que sentía- _Además ahora si podré irme, ya nada me detiene aquí._

 _No deberías irte así._

 _No amigos, pásenme el teléfono por favor, voy a llamar en este momento._

 **Llamada al departamento de Becas**

 _Hola buenas tardes, gracias por llamar al departamento de becas, le atiende Marianne ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?_

 _Hola buenas tardes, habla Edward Cullen, llamo solo para avisar que acepto la beca para el Imperial College London._

 _Si permítame un momento en lo que verifico su expediente._ –Después de unos minutos- _Sí, aquí lo tengo, efectivamente Sr. Cullen usted fue el ganador de la beca completa, en breve le estaré mandando a su correo todos los documentos que necesita traer para poder entregarle el boleto de avión y todos los detalles de su estadía en Londres._

 _Perfecto en cuanto tenga todos los documentos iré a entregarlos._

 _Muy bien, en hora buena, felicidades, hasta luego._

 _Muchas gracias._

 **Fin de la llamada.**

 _Listo, ya quedo._

 _Edward…_

 _Por favor, ya no digan nada y ni me la mencionen._

 _Está bien, como tú digas._

Así pasaron los días y Edward arreglo todo lo necesario, solo faltaban dos días para tomar ese vuelo a su nuevo destino.

 **Bella POV**

Ya tiene casi dos semanas que no sé nada de Edward, de hecho Alice no tarda en llegar, incluso ya me instale en mi nuevo departamento porque pronto iniciare mis clases, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que el timbre me asusto.

 _Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Bien amiga ¿Y tú?_

 _Pues mal, pero ahí la llevo, espero que una vez entre a mis clases pueda mantener la mente ocupada, lo único que me ha mantenido cuerda es la música, de hecho acabo de componer una canción._

 _¿Podrías cantármela?_

 _Sí, claro, se llama Extraña en la ciudad._

Tras las huellas de tus pies  
me despierta aquí otra vez  
esta tristeza,  
es tan frío este lugar  
ha llovido casi un mar  
y no regresas.  
Sé que darías todo por estar aquí  
faltas y el aire sobra,  
mis manos se congelan  
y el corazón estorba.

Sin ti soy extraña en la ciudad  
tiro al blanco de la soledad,  
vaya forma de pensarte,  
te dibujo a cada instante.

Sin ti soy un sueño a la mitad,  
presa fácil de la oscuridad,  
tu recuerdo pega fuerte  
tengo que volver a verte.

Queda tanto por decir  
y el silencio sigue aquí  
haciendo ruido,  
aunque no me escucharas  
no me canso de gritar  
te necesito.

No importa lo que pase vivirás en mí  
sin ti perdí la luna  
mis noches se desvelan  
y el cielo se derrumba.

Sin ti soy extraña en la ciudad  
tiro al blanco de la soledad,  
vaya forma de pensarte,  
te dibujo a cada instante.

Sin ti soy un sueño a la mitad,  
presa fácil de la oscuridad,  
tu recuerdo pega fuerte

No sé estar sin ti

Tu ausencia me hace mal...

Sin ti soy extraña en la ciudad  
tiro al blanco de la soledad,  
vaya forma de pensarte,  
te dibujo a cada instante.

Sin ti soy un sueño a la mitad,  
presa fácil de la oscuridad,  
tu recuerdo pega fuerte  
tengo que volver a verte.

 _Wow, a pesar de lo triste que es, es muy hermosa._

 _Gracias._ Dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

 _Bella, tengo que decirte algo._

 _Dime._

 _Edward se va mañana a Londres._

 _Entonces mañana es el gran día._

 _Si ¿Iras a despedirte?_

 _No Alice, no puedo permitir que Edward me vea._

 _Como tú digas._

A la mañana siguiente me fui al aeropuerto, afortunadamente había demasiada gente, así que pude verlo sin ser vista, estaba guapísimo pero su mirada triste me partió el corazón, sé que soy la causante de ello, pero no me quedo otra salida, vi cómo se despedía de todos, no pude evitar llorar, en eso Edward volteo, solo tuve tiempo de esconderme, al no ver nada sospechoso se metió al filtro del aeropuerto y dijo adiós por última vez…

 _Que te vaya bien mi amor, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, aprovecha al máximo esta oportunidad, te amo…_ Cuando ya no pude verlo salí del aeropuerto y tome un taxi para iniciar mi nueva vida sin él…

 **Regresando al presente…**

Y desde ese día han pasado 2 largos y dolorosos años, en los cuales no he podido olvidarlo y no creo poder conseguirlo nunca, lo poco que se de él, es que ya está más tranquilo, probablemente decida seguir viviendo allá, iba tan distraída que no me percate de la persona que estaba en frente de mi hasta que choque con él.

 _Perdón, estaba distraída, en verdad lo siento._ Dijo Bella muy apenada.

 _No, discúlpame tú, yo… ¿Bella?_

 _¿Edward?_

Nos quedamos viéndonos sin poder evitar la sorpresa que nos causó nuestro rencuentro, en eso Edward me abrazo fuertemente y no pude evitar respirar el delicioso aroma de su perfume que tanto extrañaba, cuando me soltó me dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en la comisura de mis labios que tardo más tiempo del necesario, con ello sentí como las polillas se convertían en mariposas revoloteando por todo mi estómago.

 _¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!Ven, sentémonos en aquella mesa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar._

 _Este, sí._ Contesté aturdida.

Al sentarnos nos atendió uno de mis amigos de trabajo, Jacob sabía perfectamente mi historia con Edward, así que cuando lo vio en automático lo reconoció, porque un día me encontró una foto de él que se me cayó de mi libreta de composiciones.

 _Hola, buenas tardes ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?_

 _Si, por favor, yo quiero un café con leche y para la señorita un té de limón con miel, perdóname, no sé si aún te guste ese té._

 _Si Edward, ese sigue siendo mi favorito._

 _Perfecto, en seguida se los traigo._

 _¿Y qué has hecho Bella? ¿Cómo has estado?_

 _Pues bien, sigo estudiando, acabo de terminar mi segundo año, ¿Y tú?_

 _Pues yo estoy bien, acabo de terminar la carrera y voy a iniciar mi residencia, por eso regrese._

En eso llego Jacob con nuestro pedido.

 _Aquí tienen._

 _Muchas gracias._ Contestamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Después de que se fue seguimos platicando, hasta que nos quedamos callados y viéndonos a los ojos.

 _Estas más guapo desde la última vez que te vi, esos hermosos ojos verdes que me hipnotizan…_ -Pensó Bella-

 _Mi Bella, sigues igual de hermosa, mis recuerdos no te hacen justicia._ -Pensó Edward-

Pero Bella no pudo aguantar más…

 _Edward me tengo que ir, ya es tarde…Nos vemos luego._

 _Espera Bella, dame tu teléfono, me gustaría verte de nuevo._

 _Lo siento me tengo que ir._

Salí corriendodejando a Edward en el restaurante, le llamo desesperado porque quería alcanzarla, pero cuando volteo de nuevo buscándola, ella ya se había perdido entre la gente, así que ya no tenía caso.

 **Edward POV**

 _¿Para donde te fuiste Bella?_

 _Si deseas volver a verla, puedes venir el próximo viernes, ella canta de 2 a 3:30 pm sin falta._

 _¿En serio?_

 _Sí._

 _Muchas gracias, te debo una._

Edward se fue del pequeño restaurante.

 _No me debes nada, solo te pido que la hagas nuevamente feliz, que le borres esa tristeza de sus ojos, con eso me doy por bien servido._ –Pensó Jacob-

A la siguiente semana llegue más temprano de lo normal para prepararme, a esas horas había más gente de la normal, una vez lista, decidí comenzar.

Cante todo mi repertorio, de hecho a veces los clientes me pedían que cantara ciertas canciones que cantaba con mucho gusto porque eso implicaba más propinas…

 _Para finalizar, voy a cantarles una canción que compuse hace unos días después de volver a ver a una persona que fue y es muy importante para mí, espero les guste… Se llama EX DE VERDAD._

¿Por qué?...hoy en mi tranquilidad...  
Si es tan grande esta ciudad...  
Hoy te tuve que encontrar oh ohoh...  
¿Por qué?... Tu sonrisa despertó...  
Sentimientos que guardé...  
Con candado en un cajón ¿Por qué?

Eres el peor amor que conocido  
Tan perfecto que no te olvido  
Piensa mi ayúdame a odiarte  
Haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes  
No me trates bien ni sonrías más  
Pues mi alma sigue sufriendo, se  
Un ex de verdad y trátame mal  
Ayúdame con eso

¿Por qué? Te atreviste a saludar...  
Con un beso sin pensar...  
Sin ver mi fragilidad...  
Y sé... Que mañana yo seré...  
La culpable de esperar...  
Dejarte escapar sin preguntar ¿Por qué?

Eres el peor amor que he conocido  
Tan perfecto que no te olvido  
Piensa en míayúdame a odiarte  
Haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes  
No me trates bien ni sonrías más  
Pues mi alma sigue sufriendo, se  
Un ex de verdad y trátame mal  
Ayúdame con eso

Eres el peor amor que he conocido  
Tan perfecto que no te olvido  
Piensa en míayúdame a odiarte  
Haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes  
No me trates bien ni sonrías más  
Pues mi alma sigue sufriendo, se  
Un ex de verdad y trátame mal  
Ayúdame con eso  
Ayúdame con eso

Agradecí los aplausos, cuando levante mi cara me di cuenta que Edward estaba parado aplaudiéndome, pero su mirada estaba diferente, tenía ese brillo como cuando éramos novios, así que no soporte más y salí corriendo hacia atrás del escenario, estaba tan nerviosa que no escuche que Edward entro hasta que me llamo.

 _Bella._

 _Edward yo…_

 _Por favor dame otra oportunidad, yo no he podido dejar de amarte, mientras estuve en Londres no pude salir con nadie porque sentía que te traicionaba._

 _Edward no nos lastimemos más, por favor._

 _Dame chance de volverte a enamorar, sé que lo puedo conseguir, solo déjame desenterrar ese amor que sentiste por mí._

 _Edward…_

 _Solo contéstame, es verdad lo que dice tu canción, que aún me quieres y quieres que me porte mal contigo para ayudarte a olvidarme…_

 _Pues sí, jamás he dejado de amarte y lo que dije en el pasado fue la mentira más grande de toda mi vida, porque te sigo amando._

 _Entonces ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo? No entiendo._

 _Termine contigo porque no quería que abandonaras la gran oportunidad que te estaba dando esa beca para ser uno de los mejores doctores, así que me sacrifique y te dije todas esas mentiras._

 _¿Cómo te enteraste de esa beca? Si solo lo sabía Emmett y Jasper._

 _Es que un día antes de que terminara contigo, fui a tu departamento a decirte que me había quedado en la misma universidad que tú y escuche cuando Emmett te estaba hablando de ello, así que me fui y luego de pensar mucho, tome la decisión que tome._

 _Pero debiste hablar conmigo y hubiéramos podido llegar a un acuerdo, todo este sufrimiento fue en vano, entonces no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos._

 _Edward no puedo regresar contigo, te lastime demasiado y…_ Y me di la vuelta como la gran cobarde que era pero Edward me abrazo pegando mi espalda a su pecho y me hablo al oído.

 _Y tú no te das cuenta que me lastimas más estando lejos de mí, que no puedo hacer lo que dice tu canción porque quiero dejar de ser tu ex novio, quiero amarte, vamos a darnos otra oportunidad, por favor…_

 _No pude resistirme más y lo bese, lo extrañaba tanto, extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, su dulzura, su olor, su amor, lo extrañe todo de él._

Cuando nos separamos dijimos al mismo tiempo…

 _Te amo…_

El sonrió y me dijo.

 _¿Quieres ser mi novia otra vez?_

 _Si quiero mi amor._

 _Qué lindo es escucharte decirme mi amor._

 _Sí, es lindo volver a decirlo._

 _Hay una cena en mi casa que te parece si anunciamos la buena nueva._

 _Me parece una gran idea, solo dame chance de recoger mi guitarra y nos vamos._

Al salir del restaurante el alma me regreso al cuerpo, el amor es el sentimiento más bello y también el más doloroso que los seres humanos pueden tener, esta separación me sirvió para darme cuenta que Edward es el amor de mi vida y no pienso cometer el mismo error de dejarlo escapar, también aprendí que cuando realmente amas a una persona, lo haces aceptando sus virtudes y sus defectos como el los tuyos, y los más importante es la comunicación y la confianza mutua, no hay que callarse nada siempre hay que hablarlo porque de ello depende que su amor dure y se fortalezca día con día. Hoy sé que él es el indicado porque estará ahí fortaleciéndome cuando me encuentre en mis peores momentos, el que me seque mis lágrimas, el que logre sacarme una sonrisa y tendremos que luchar para que nuestro amor perdure y sea fuerte, el amor es decidir amar, sentir y demostrar.

Estaba caminando a su lado mientras el cargaba mi guitarra hasta que me detuve abruptamente.

 _¿Qué pasa Bella?_ Me miro preocupado.

 _Tienes un lapicero, es que olvide el mío._

 _Este sí… Aquí lo tienes, pero para que lo necesitas en este momento._

 _Es que estoy anotando unas frases que me están viniendo a la mente para una nueva canción._

 _Ay Bella, tú nunca vas a cambiar, pero sabes…_ -Se me acerco y me deslumbro con su mirada- _No quiero que lo hagas, así me encantas._ –Para luego besarme-

 _Ay Edward, ya se me olvido lo que iba a escribir._ Dije fingiendo estar enojada.

 _No te preocupes, pronto regresaran, solo se quedaron almacenadas en esa hermosa cabecita tuya._

 _Ya ves las consecuencias de deslumbrarme._

 _¿Lo sigo haciendo?_

 _Pues ya sabes que sí, mejor vámonos._

 _Está bien, como diga mi niña hermosa._

Y así continuamos nuestro camino, abrazados y felices de estar juntos de nuevo para no separarnos nunca más…

 **FIN**

*Las canciones son del grupo Ha*Ash por si alguien desea escucharlas mientras leen este fic.

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí una historia, tengo otras historias que pronto subiré, pero antes terminare las que tengo pendientes, ya estoy trabajando en ello, espero y les guste.

No olviden dejarme sus reviews para saber que les parece.

Saludos desde Cancún.


End file.
